Imaginary Lover
by flashpenguin
Summary: Just a quick one-shot. Dave's one in a million woman is a fantasy….or is she? *Mature adult themes*


_**Just a quick one-shot. Dave's one in a million woman is a fantasy….or is she? **_

_**Song prompt: "Imaginary Lover" by Atlanta Rhythm Section**_

_**I don't own Criminal Minds.**_

**Imaginary Lover**

It was midnight, but David Rossi was far from tired. He had spent the better part of a night working on his manuscript but still hadn't been able to make heads or tails out of the plot he had chosen. Probably just as well. He was overwhelmed with work and trying to deal with the politics Erin Strauss set forth to make the BAU a living hell.

Pushing the chair back from the desk, he removed his glasses and set them down. Looking at his watch, he decided to try and get some sleep. Sleep! Like that was going to happen.

Getting undressed and under the covers, Dave tried to fall asleep. Tossing this way, turning that way and still sleep eluded him. Punching the pillow twice, he lay back down and stared out the window at the moon. He was right; it was going to be another long night.

Slowly and quietly the door opened. JJ.

She was there. She had come to help him sleep. And that was just like her to put aside her needs to help him.

Holding his breath, he listened for her whisper soft footsteps over the carpet before she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Can't sleep again?" she asked gently as she brushed the hair back from his forehead.

"Yes."

"You let yourself get stressed out over cases and your book. You need to relax. You…"

"Can't."

"Won't," she corrected. Fingering the buttons on his pajama jacket, she cast him a dark look. "Mind if I take this off."

"Be my guest."

"Oh I will." Slowly she slipped the button out. Then the next until the material fell away to reveal his tanned broad chest. Running a soft hand over the smattering of hair, she heard him draw his breath in. "You like that?"

"You know I do."

"I know everything that turns you on. Lie back and let me take care of you," she ordered. Leaning forward she cupped his face and kissed him hungrily. Deep, wet, and hot she kissed him until he had to come up for air. Trailing her lips down along his jaw line, she ran her tongue along his jugular and relished in the feel of his hands curling in her hair.

Kissing him, she trailed as path to his chest. Circling her tongue around his nipple, she pulled back and blew gently. Dave pulled back.

"Not fair," he growled.

"Hush," she commanded and suckled his nipple with an occasional nip and tug with her teeth. As her mouth tormented him, her hands were doing torture of their own. Wandering down lower, her fingers brushed against him.

"I thought you'd be happy to see me."

"Always."

"Hmmm…now from what I gather, you might need a little help."

"Are you suggesting CPR?" Dave asked.

"Actually I was thinking a little mouth to cock resuscitation," JJ replied hotly and moved her lips to Dave's limp member.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"I haven't lost you yet, have I?" JJ's warm breath caressed the object of her desire.

"Just making sure."

Positioning herself between his legs, she ran her tongue over him and took pleasure from the way his body jerked. Wrapping him in her palm, she pumped lightly. "What is it…? One pump for every two licks?" She repeated the motions until Dave groaned and thrust his hips upward.

"Damnit woman, you are killing me!"

"Not yet. I don't think the hands on treatment is going to work. I think I'm going to have to resort to another method of resuscitation." Parting her lips, she took him inside her warm, wet mouth. Immediately, he sprung to life.

"Ah shit!" Dave called out as his hips thrust to go deeper. Her mouth was so wet and he was so hard for the first time in so long he had forgotten the last time he had gotten excited over anything.

"Wiping all those pictures of corpses out of your mind aren't I?" she asked as she pulled him out and licked the tip. "Have I ever told you how delicious you taste?"

"No," he breathed as she literally swallowed him whole. All thoughts went out of his head as her lips and hands stroked him to ecstasy. So, hot and so wet…he needed to cum. Wrapping his hands in her hair, he held on as she continued to bring him to the brink.

Pulling away, JJ inserted her finger into her mouth and made sure it was wet. Tracing the mushroom tip of his cock, she made circular motions. "I heard you've been a bad boy." Licking her finger again, she trailed it down over his balls to that missing three inches. "You like that?"

"You know I do."

"Good, because it's about to get better." Lifting her hips, she inserted a finger inside herself and gave a couple of strokes to make sure it was wet enough. Then she placed it just outside his ass. Making a circular motion, she tried to get him to relax. "This isn't going to work if you don't let me in Dave," she commented. Licking his cock, she took him back in her mouth and furiously pumped him.

"Oh God, Jen, what are you doing to me?" His hips moved upward to go deeper in his mouth. The sound of her licking and sucking him nearly drove him wild. Two more thrusts, and it was then JJ inserted her finger in him

Caught off guard, Dave tensed up. "What the fuck! Jen, what are you doing?" Gently at first, she moved her finger in and out.

"How is that?" she asked as she got a rhythm started. So tight, he grasped her finger as he begged for release. "What about there?" Moving her finger deeper she searched for what would drive him over the edge. From the groan Dave gave, she knew she found it.

Without losing the moment, she moved over him, positioned him just right, and then took him inside her hot, tight, wet body. Almost immediately, Dave thrust to go deeper.

"Ah fuck!" Dave groaned as JJ's finger thrust at the same time he did. Both went deeper, trying to drive the other crazy, but neither was willing to surrender.

Reaching up, Dave cupped her breasts. Leaning forward, he took a rosy tip in his mouth and make love to it all the while he tried to go deeper in her wet heat. He needed her more than ever.

JJ was going out of her mind. She thought she had the upper hand until she took him inside and let him fuck her senseless. But she still had an ace in the hole…so to speak. Grounding her clit against his pelvic bone, she felt herself tighten around him. Again she repeated the measure until he begged for mercy.

So tight. So fucking tight, Dave thought as JJ's velvet walls clamped around him and squeezed. So torturous and so delicious at the same time. He waited for her to rotate her hips again, before he held on to her hips and thrust deeper than he ever thought possible.

"Jen, I am not going to last. I have to fucking cum."

"Not yet." Rising up, she let him slip out just enough to leave him wondering. Thrusting her finger deep, she touched him just as she took his cock deep inside.

Thrusting faster and deeper than he ever though possible, Dave felt his body tense up from the pressure building up inside.

"Oh fuck me!" he groaned as JJ's body and finger tortured him. "Oh fuck me! I've got to cum!"

"Me too. Touch me. Make me cum with you," JJ pleaded. With what little sanity he had left, Dave pressed his thumb against her clit and watched as she went wild. Bucking like mad, JJ's body pulled and encased him.

Dave felt his orgasm overwhelm him until JJ's finger found that spot. Too much. His body exploded as his cock released warm jets of cum inside her hot wet pussy. "Oh sweet fuck!" Dave yelled as his body convulsed and shook with release.

One more rotation and JJ followed him. Tight as a vise and pulsating hot, her body gripped, convulsed and milked every drop of Dave's cum, as she found her own sweet release.

Sated, she fell against his chest and tried to get her breath. Kissing her forehead, Dave stroked her back in slowly lazy figure eights.

"That was wonderful," JJ whispered.

"I never felt that way before," Dave admitted as he closed his eyes. Now that the stress had left his body, rest and sleep beaconed him.

"I wondered if I was going to be able to make you let go."

Tightening his arms around her, Dave sighed contentedly. "I don't want to fall asleep. Every time I do, I wake up to find you gone."

"I'll stay as long as you need me," JJ promised.

"Okay." Carried away by pure exhaustion, Dave surrendered to sleep.  
*****

Rolling over, Dave moved away from the sunshine coming thru the window. Reaching blindly, his hands sought to find JJ's warm giving body. But all he found was an empty space on her side of the bed.

Had it been all his imagination? Had the night been nothing more than a dream?

Looking down, he saw his pajamas strewn on the floor and nearby chair. _It had been a dream, right?_ But his body felt so good. A little sore in places he never thought to use, but he was still relaxed.

Nothing was amiss to indicate that she had been there. No evidence. No trace. Nothing.

Leaning down, he took the opposite pillow and pulled it to his face and breathed in. Her scent. He'd know it anywhere.

She had been there, but now she was gone.

But she would be back.


End file.
